


4 is better then 2

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 4 some, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Marking, Multi, Rough Sex, face fucking, lyirum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this anon:  Can I ask for a Hawke/Anders/Fenris/Justice 4some and Hawke loves fucking Anders and Justice loves the taste of fenris so anders takes it from both ends with hawke fucking his ass and fenris face fucking him? FACIALS AND ROUGH SEX PLEASE!! :></p>
            </blockquote>





	4 is better then 2

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

Fenris had been Justices’ choice, the sweet song of lyrium coursing through the elfs body had him all but salivating for a chance to taste him, his powerful, for-freedom attitude only serving as respect in the spirits eyes. 

Hawke had been Anders,strong and brilliant and free, uncaring of his flaws and as wild as he longed to be. 

The two of them together were beyond his imagination. Hawke was sweet but passionate, all sloppy desperate kisses and skilled hands that left them keening, body arching with each crook of his fingers, thighs drenched in slick and body burning. 

Fenris was demanding, strong fingers in his hair and a kiss like they were fighting, bruising bites that left a claim on their skin and the taste of the fade on their tongue, Justice gasping as the elf smirked, sure fingers wrapped about their cock, pumping slowly as Hawke worked them open. 

He could barely think, body tight with sensation, cock leaking onto his stomach as trembling hands took thick shafts into each, one halod blue and wrapped about a lyrium marked cock, one jerking fast and teasing over Hawkes. 

They worked together to see the men come apart against them, the meeting of mouths hot and breathy with Justice snarling and licking his way past Fenris’ lips with each chance that offered itself. 

Hawke let out a needy little whine, muttering in a voice hoarse and ragged that Anders looks so fucking good like this, so pretty spread out and writhing. Fenris showed his appreciation with his hands, sliding his thumb over their cock and groaning heavy by their ear. 

It was odd like this, on their knees, front pressed to Fenris’, back pulled tight against Hawke, rolling their hips to ride the warriors hand, chest heaving and skin flushed. 

He was finally deemed ready, skin tingling and throat tight as Hawke moved behind him, grabbing for his hips with wet fingers, bruising grip pushing him into position as he rolled to his knees and elbows, ass on display for the appreciative gazes. Fenris moved fast, shifting and settling before him, cock standing proud, swollen tip mere inches from his lips, his tongue flicking out as Justices’ eyes flared, skin crackling blue and hungry. 

Hawke pushed into him slow, thick and hard and throbbing in his ass, filling him up and nudging that sweet spot inside him, a helpless mewl dragged from his throat as he adjusted, trembling under the feelings, toes curling when the man pulled back and began to  _thrust._

Their entire body jolted forward with the power behind it, crying out and fingers knuckle white in the sheets as Hawke fucked them, mouth falling slack. 

It was all Fenris needed as invitation, hands fisting at his hair, dragging him forward as Hawke pushed deep, sinking his own cock into the tight, wet mouth before him, moaning low and twisting his hips, dragging his cock against a willing tongue. 

Justice all but clawed to the front, moaning and sighing happily as Fenris thrust into his mouth, precum bitter on his tongue but the taste of magic burning through him, eyes locked to lust dark green once, taking each slap of balls to his chin with a pleased simper. 

Hawke was hunched over him, their body sweat damp as he fucked into Anders tight hole, trailing kisses up the spine arching under him and grunting, balls tight at the sigh of Fenris, face flushed and using Justices’ mouth, his own opened to allow the heavy pants falling from it. 

It was rough, hard and fast and dirty, the wet sound of sex loud about them as Anders slowly lost his mind, crying out the sound vibrating over Fenris’ cock when Hawke froze, bottomed out and gasping, cumming hard inside him, wet and sticky against his ass. 

Fenris came watching the way tanned skin rippled with muscle and pretty gold -flashing-blue eyes stared up at him, completely pliant and sex dazed. 

Anders gasped, ragged when Fenris shifted, cock still swollen and rigid before him despite the cum dripping down his skin, streaking across his face with the last few threads, whimpering softly as Justice practically purred. 

Lyrium had certain benefits after all. 

Hawke crawled up the sheets, sprawling out before the mage, eyes wide and eager as his cock softened, stroking over his stomach and chest, groaning low when Fenris prowled, settling behind Anders, hand remaining tight in blonde hair, tugging hard, their body arching as Fenris fucked inside, Hawkes cum and slick easing the way. 

He fucked them with all the strength he could muster, one hand planted at Anders shoulder as he pushed them flat onto the bed, hips snapping and cock sending heat up their spine, their mingling cries mirrored by Hawkes breathy little gasps, trembling when the warrior began to speak. 

“He’s good, isn’t he, Fen? He’s so tight and he clenches just right about you. Fuck, look how beautiful he looks taking it, bet you feel amazing. So good for us, love.”

The last bit was whispered for them and Anders bucked up, spent cock cumming once more, near too much as Fenris grunted, pulling out and jerking at his cock, cumming in streaks over blue cracked skin, gasping out Justices’ name, then Hawkes and finally Anders, whimpering softly when Anders dropped down, body shaking. 

They curled up together, Justice waving a hand lazily to clean the mess, even Fenris allowing himself to be pulled into the pile, wrapped tight and warm under the sheets, the satisfaction of release lulling them all to sleep. 


End file.
